mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Flagstaff Arizona West Stake
* FKA: Flagstaff Stake (1956) Stake History 2007 New Stake President FLAGSTAFF ARIZONA STAKE: (April 22, 2007) President Kenneth Mark Frost, 48, president/certified public accountant at Frost, Stephens & Co., succeeding Karl Andrew Fox; wife, Mary Ruth McEuen Frost. Counselors — Don Gaylen Rowley, 55, publisher in Arizona Daily Sun; wife, Karen Edith Wiseman Rowley. Edward Robert Jirsa, 47, electrical contractor; wife, Jolan Gillespie Jirsa.Church News Archives 2007 The Flagstaff Stake of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints had a conference April 21-22. At that conference, President Andy Fox completed his term of service and a new Stake president was put in place. Elder Jay Jensen, of the Seventy, a group of men who act as officers in the church under the direction of the Quorum of Twelve Apostles, presided at the conference. According to LDS doctrine and belief, the new stake president is called by inspiration. Mark Frost was called to serve as the new stake president. President Frost is assisted by Don Rowley and Ed Jirsa, who will serve as his counselors. Elder Jensen presented the new Stake presidency to the conference, attended by more than 1,600 members of the church who unanimously supported these men in their new positions.Frost to serve as new stake president - AZDailySun.com Coconino County Home Centered Church Opportunities We teach that true religion begins in the home: "Home Centered / Church Supported". To that end families may consider the following local resources and programs to strengthen your core beliefs and values: 1. Come Follow Me: - Daily & Weekly family gospel study 2. Saints & Scouts: - Featuring age-appropriate Family Activities, Service, Crafts, Field Trips, & Outdoor Adventures. The Benefits of Scouting are many, and there are lots of personal growth ideas to help your family pursue the new Churchwide Children & Youth Program. 3. LIFE School Curriculum: an LDS gospel based homeschool program that is built on the foundation of the scriptures, giving the child a sense of who he is and setting him on the path of discovering his divine mission. It is presented in a four year chronological rotation, integrating all areas of study to create a clear picture of the history of our world. 4. Family History: Resources to help you explore your family tree ** Mormon Pioneers - 200+ stories of early faithful Latter-day Saint pioneers. ** Familypedia - Come help build Arizona's largest Family History online Encyclopedia. 5. Local Recreation: ** Coconino County, Arizona Scouting - Outdoor Trails, camping, museums and other family attractions. ** Pioneer Treks - Snowflake Arizona Temple Snowflake Arizona Temple was the second temple built in Arizona, following the Mesa Arizona Temple (1927) and is a sister building to the Winter Quarters Nebraska Temple. The town of Snowflake was named after its founder, William J. Flake, and the apostle with charge over the colonization of Arizona, Erastus Snow, who visited the settlement a few months after Flake arrived. See Also * Arizona List of Stakes of the Church References Category:1956 Category:Flagstaff Category:Arizona Category:West Stake Category:Arizona Stakes Category:Stakes of the Church Category:Stake center Category:Ward building